Something New
by Kurt's Anatomy
Summary: When Kurt considers attending Hollis College and goes to the campus tour, he doesn't expect to find everything he has ever been looking for in Noel Kahn. Can their love conquer the deadly –A who will do anything to make sure they don't get their happy ever after? Warnings inside. Kurt/Noel endgame. Ezria, Spandrew, Emaya and Haleb also!


Something New

**When Kurt considers attending Hollis College and goes to the campus tour, he doesn't expect to find everything he has ever been looking for in Noel Kahn. Can their love conquer the deadly –A who will do anything to make sure they don't get their happy ever after? Warnings inside.**

**This chapter contains smut, gay smut, so if that's not your thing then kindly leave and probably don't come back to this story and there will probably be lots more to come. Later in the story, there will be angst, homophobic slurs, coarse language, sexual references and scenes and some character death. That's for the later chapters though, but I will not write the warnings again unless they're contained in the chapter. Read and review!**

Chapter 1- Orientation

* * *

As Kurt Hummel walked briskly around Rosewood, Pennsylvania, he pondered the reasons for his visit.

_Dear Mr Hummel, _

_We regret to inform you that…_

His NYADA rejection letter was the final straw. He had been rejected from Tisch and NYU also, so New York was no longer on the cards. By pinning all of his hopes on musical theatre schools, he had missed the deadlines for fashion designs schools and could not apply to them unless he deferred, which was not happening. Kurt needed to get out of Ohio, and fast. After researching schools outside of Ohio that had good reputations for Music courses, Kurt had stumbled across Hollis College, which apparently had some of the best employment levels in the country after graduation. Kurt was thrilled to find such a good-seeming college and visited right away. He had left his dad behind, although Burt was all for going with him.

He was heading towards the college itself for a tour for potential freshman. He was a little jittery about being all on his own in a new state without his dad or any of his friends when most of the potential freshman would have come from Rosewood, he assumed. He knew the location of the college but had stopped at the Rear Window Brew, only due to the Hitchcock allusion. He was served his coffee by a chatty, gorgeous barista named Emily, who had helped him find his way around the town and get to Hollis unscathed from the feared situation of being utterly lost.

Kurt saw the large banner reading _FRESHMAN ORIENTATION TOUR HERE_ and smiled as he made his way towards the door. Entering the building, Kurt saw pretty much a horde of potential students all waiting to be taken by the tour guide they were assigned to. The lady waiting by the door asked Kurt for his name and then gave him his group number, 5. Seeing a vast sign saying 5 by a group of students, Kurt made his way over, whipping his phone out and texting his dad that he was there. He replaced his phone into his pocket and looked up, straight into the eyes of one of the most beautiful guys Kurt had ever seen. He was greeted by blue eyes that grabbed hold of Kurt's attention and a boyish smile that Kurt thought was not unlike that of Sam.

"Hey." The guy greeted, still smiling.

"Hi." Kurt smiled back shortly. Yeah, very eloquent, Kurt, nice job.

"You in Group 5?"

"Yeah, I am. When is the tour guide getting here?" Kurt asked, looking around, but honestly just wanting something else to talk about.

"I honestly have no idea. I'm Noel, by the way. Noel Kahn." Noel extended his hand to Kurt.

"Kurt Hummel." Kurt replied and shook it, Noel's firm grip making him wonder about what else his hands might be good for. Oh, focus Kurt.

"That's a really nice name. Look, I've lived in Rosewood my whole life and I know this building well. What say you and I just go for a look around without the guide?" Noel proposed. Kurt raised his eyebrow and nodded wordlessly.

"Great, there's another way around through here." Noel pointed towards a corridor. He grabbed Kurt's hand and they left the fray together. It reminded Kurt of when Blaine had taken his hand at Dalton and shown him to the Warbler's performance of _Teenage Dream_. He had half expected him and Blaine to become a thing, but that did not happen as he thought it might have.

"So what are you majoring in?" Noel asked, still holding Kurt's hand. Kurt only then realised that he was gay, or at least bisexual by the way he was walking close to Kurt and you know, holding his hand.

"Music, I think. I hear the department's really good here." Kurt admitted.

"Oh me too, I had an audition at NYU a few weeks ago, but I didn't get in. Here was my second choice." Kurt's eyes lit up. Noel was a musician. That only made him about 2000% hotter in the former's eyes.

"I auditioned for their musical theatre program, as well as Tisch and NYADA but I didn't get in either. So I figured why not just study music in itself? I looked around online and this place seemed great. I like the interior design of it, actually. Does it have any music practice rooms about?" He looked up at Noel, the height difference only slight.

"That's too bad, New York is great. As for practice rooms, yeah it has around twelve of them in the music area. I'll show you." Noel, still holding Kurt's hand like a lifeline in his own, led Kurt to the practice rooms and they slipped inside the first one they could see.

Kurt smiled at the sight of the grand piano and the variety of guitars hanging from a rack. It seemed that Hollis was very serious about its Music department.

"You play?" Noel enquired.

"Piano, flute and violin. You?"

"Guitar, saxophone and drums." Noel answered. Oh, guitars. They were Kurt's weakness. All of his crushes played the guitar to some extent. Finn. Sam. Puck. Blaine. Each one of them had large, calloused hands from playing the guitar and that was something that Kurt found really attractive in a guy.

"Can I see your hands?" Kurt blurted out. What? He did not mean to ask Noel to see his hands, but Noel complied anyway. He lifted the hand that Kurt was holding up and Kurt saw the callous marks from the strumming and where he had pressed down upon the strings at each fret. That's right, Kurt knew guitars. He had just never felt comfortable holding one and thus never learned how to play. Kurt felt a little aroused at the thought of Noel playing the guitar. He pictured the boy's muscle flexing as he adjusted the hold and his large hands splayed out across the instrument.

"Kurt? You okay?" Noel asked Kurt, who had spaced out. Kurt focused in on Noel's lips. The only thought he had was to kiss him.

And Kurt did.

He pressed Noel up against the wall and pinned his hands to either side of his head. Noel kissed back, which made Kurt feel relieved that he wasn't taking advantage of him. Kurt's hands glided up Noel's hard, muscled chest, making the former moan against Noel's lips.

The sound reached Noel's ears and swirled around his brain, making Noel more aroused than he was before. Noel, with his hands now free from Kurt's restraints, clutched the back of Kurt's head, gently pulling him closer into the kiss. Kurt's fingers danced at the hem of Noel's shirt, tugging slightly so that Noel would get the hint. Noel lifted his arms, giving Kurt room to whip the shirt above his head.

Kurt took time to admire Noel's build by pinching both of his nipples, to which Noel threw his head back and moaned at, and ghosting his smooth fingers across Noel's abs, Kurt attacked Noel's exposed neck with his lips, peppering kisses up and down his jawline, before sucking on a particularly sensitive spot. Noel's knees buckled a little. That had always been his weak spot. Kurt had been the only person to successfully find it since his experimentation situation with his best friend, Sean. Sean had been actively kissing his neck and had stumbled upon that particular patch of skin that just drove Noel crazy. Before Sean, he had no idea that it had existed. Until Kurt, he had forgotten just how good it felt to have somebody's lips on it.

Noel was aware that he was rapidly hardening and did not know how far Kurt was willing to go, but hoped he would go all the way with him. Noel hadn't had sex in so long and he had never done it with somebody as beautiful as Kurt. Kurt's hand was the answer to Noel's unspoken question. As Kurt left a unsubtle mark on Noel's neck, his hand grasped Noel's sizable bulge and began to palm the taller boy through his jeans. It was then that Noel had decided that Kurt was much too clothed for the situation. Kurt took advantage of Kurt's preoccupation and began to undo his buttons. Kurt did not discontinue the action so Noel undid them all and flicked Kurt's shirt off his shoulders.

Kurt's body was beautiful. The pale, milky skin was just waiting to be licked and nibbled. The boy was toned, but it was clear that he could gain pounds of muscle if he really wanted to. Noel tilted Kurt's head to the side and kissed his neck, seeing if there wasn't a spot like Noel's for Kurt.

"Collarbone." Kurt whispered as he bit his lip at the feeling at Noel's plump, kissed lips on his bare skin. Noel pecked his collarbone until he found the place that drove Kurt wild. The frequent increase in Kurt's libido was obvious and he pulled Noel's head away and bit his bottom lip, slipping his tongue inside Noel's mouth and swirling it around. Noel's hand ran down Kurt's back, the softness of his skin a wonder to the former. The latter twisted his hands in Noel's hair, driving the jock to a point where he needed Kurt right then, right there. Kurt was one step ahead of him, though. Kurt kissed down Noel's body, making sure to revisit his neck for an added effect. Kurt poked at Noel's nipples with his tongue, knowing that they were quite sensitive and would help get Noel motivated.

Kurt inhaled the masculine scent that seemed to emanate from Noel and planted kisses upon each one of his abs. Kurt was on his knees, now, and Noel took initiative and unbuckled his belt. He pulled his jeans down to his ankles. His white boxer briefs exposed a rather vast bulge that was threatening to rip through the material in its quest to bury itself in Kurt's tight ass.

Kurt smirked up at Noel and teased him by grasping the bulge in his hand and rubbing it.

"Kurt, please." Noel begged breathily. Noel could not handle much more of Kurt's teasing.

Soon, Noel was completely naked and Kurt's warm mouth was wrapped tightly around his large cock, taking it all completely in his mouth. Bobbing back and forth on his cock, Kurt grabbed Noel's hot ass and massaged the cheeks.

Noel was in heaven. He had a hot guy on his dick and he was hopefully soon going to be fucking him with the almighty force of Thor.

"Kurt, stop, I'm going to…" Kurt got the message and eased off Noel's cock, which was now completely coated in Kurt's saliva. Kurt began to shrug off his skinny jeans and underwear, until all of their clothes were scattered across the remote music room.

"I have an idea." Kurt said and grasped Noel's cock, leading him to the piano. Noel got the hint. "Also, I don't need to be prepared. When you're the only gay kid in the town, you kinda have to pleasure yourself." Kurt smirked. Noel got that hint too. "Just fuck me."

And Noel did.

"Bend over." He instructed in a low voice that sent shivers tingling down Kurt's spine. "Play something." Kurt began to play a familiar melody that he had learned at his first piano lesson. Noel eased his throbbing cock into Kurt's waiting hole. Kurt whimpered slightly as it went in.

"You okay?" Kurt nodded his affirmation as he continued to play a lightly melody that rippled through the room.

Noel began to pound Kurt's ass now; quickly and strongly. His balls slapped against Kurt's skin as he thrusted powerfully. Kurt had stopped playing now, and had twisted his head to meet Noel for a kiss. Noel was hunched over, his hands on Kurt's shoulders pushing him back further on his cock.

"Don't stop." Kurt breathed and Noel was in no mind to. He was in a state of pure pleasure but he could feel his climax coming (no pun intended). Doing anything to prolong the best fuck of his life, Noel reached around Kurt and grasped his impressively thick manhood and began to pump it, relishing the feeling of it hardening in his fist. Noel grunted as he realised that he could do absolutely nothing to avoid the rapidly approaching orgasm that he was going to have. With one last pound, he reluctantly pulled out of Kurt and spun the submissive boy around to face him. Kurt sank to his knees and eagerly placed Noel's cock back into his mouth once more, liking the feeling of such a large appendage filling up his mouth.

"Fuck, Kurt. Fuck!" Noel moaned as he shot his load into Kurt's mouth, the latter swallowing every last bit of his seed. Panting, Noel realised that Kurt had yet to come.

Noel dropped to the floor, really seeing Kurt's cock for the first time. He twisted his hand around it, to Kurt's pleasure, and swirled his tongue tantalisingly around the tip, which leaked pre-cum. Noel sucked his cock until Kurt could feel the familiar sensation overwhelming him.

"Noel, I'm there!" Kurt yelled clearly and arched his back as his load sailed down Noel's throat with ease. It clearly wasn't Noel's first time.

Noel rose to his feet, making sure to kiss Kurt's porcelain skin once more before they redressed. Somehow, beyond reason, Kurt's hair had managed to stay in pristine condition. Noel straightened out his shirt before walking over to Kurt and kissing him again.

"I don't know when I'll see you next." He muttered. He really felt like he could connect with Kurt.

"You've definitely given me a substantial reason to attend Hollis now." Kurt winked as the boys embraced each other once more. They didn't want to let go. Who knew that a simple hook up in the music room could lead to them having such thoughts of staying with each other?

"Promise me something. If we both enrol here, we have to keep doing this. Because I don't know how I'll go without pounding your ass every day."

"Of course. I'll need to feel that you've been inside me." Kurt kissed him again.

"Wanna just skip the orientation and go and get some coffee?" Noel wiggled his eyebrows. Kurt pondered that.

"I think I've been shown everything I need to know about the school, so why not? Let's go." They grasped hands again and nibbled at the spot Noel was most sensitive about. There was already a colourful hickey forming which Noel figured would be really fun to explain to everyone.

So their orientation had turned into them orienting themselves with the bodies of the other. But this was just the first step in everything they've ever feared. Simultaneously, their phones buzzed. Frowning, they took them out and stared, looking at each other with the same realisation.

_Freshman? More like fresh meat. If you two can't keep your hands off each other, then I'll have to do it myself. –A_

"What the fuck?" Noel whispered. "Does yours say the same as mine?" Noel showed Kurt the text.

"No. Mine says _Bet you didn't find this at NYADA. Watch your step and welcome to Rosewood, bitch. You're on my turf now. –A_. Noel, who is this?"

Noel shrugged. "Someone was watching us." He hissed. They looked to the window, which was closed and the blinds were drawn. There were no cameras in the room and the door did not have a glass section. Nobody could have seen them. Apparently, somebody had.

And –A was not going to let either of them forget it.

* * *

**Author's Note: Ah, how I've missed writing smut...also, this was originally supposed to be the first chapter in my planned crossover series: Kurt Hummel Takes Rosewood. It's a Glee/PLL crossover where basically Kurt sexually dominates Rosewood and fucks every hot guy he can see which, in Rosewood, there are a lot of. I'm also planning them for other fandoms, so I'll write those soon. I have a weird thing for Kurt/Noel and I think it would be really cute if the two verses ever crossed over, which they won't, but that's what FanFiction is for! ;) Read and review! More to come soon!**


End file.
